Shizen
by ShizenNeko
Summary: Un portal se abrió desde una dimensión hasta Mobius y por ahí pasaron amigos y enemigos, y, al parecer, el jefe de los últimos no parece tener buenas intenciones con Mobius. Parejas con y sin OCs.


**¡Hey All!, me ausenté por mucho tiempo en esta página, y se que tengo que subir el cap 3 de "Las aventuras de la amistad", pero no lo terminé, así que les traigo una nueva historia.**

**Shizen**

Era un día muy normal en Station Square, no se si podría decir normal, ya que no se presenciaron ataques de Eggman en toda la semana.

-Hace mucho que no ataca Eggman- Pensó Sonic en voz alta- Y encima conseguí una cita con Sally ¿Puede haber algo mejor?

El teléfono sonó y Sonic fue a agarrarlo, la llamada era de Tails.

-Hola Tails- Saludó Sonic.

-Hola Sonic- Saludó una voz del otro lado de la linea- Ven a mi taller, tengo algo que mostrarles algo.

-Enseguida, llego en 30 segundos.

-Chau.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sonic llegó al taller en donde se encontraban un zorrito naranja, una eriza rosa, una gata lavanda con un erizo plateado, un erizo negro con rayas rojas, un oso polar, un pato y una comadreja jugando cartas, una gata amarilla, un gato violeta, un armadillo rojo, un camaleón violeta, un cocodrilo verde, una ardilla voladora amarilla, una abeja, una conejita color crema y un equidna peleándose con una murciélago.

-La razón por la que los llamé a todos- Dijo el zorrito- Es porque quiero mostrarles algo, mi último robot.

Tails los guió hacia una pared, apretó un botón y se abrió una puerta, en esa habitación había un robot negro con forma de erizo se encontraba con unos cables alimentándose.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó el erizo plateado.

-Se llama Shard- Respondió Tails.

-Suena como Shadow- Dijo la gata lavanda.

-Y se parece a él- Dijo la eriza rosa.

-No se parece a mi Rose- Dijo el erizo negro.

-Míralo, son casi idénticos.

-No nos parecemos en nada ¿Verdad Silver?

-Si te pareces- Respondió el erizo plateado.

-Ambos son igual de feos- Dijo Sonic.

-¿Qué dijiste Faker? Voy a matarte

-Solo si me atrapas.

Mientras pasaba esa discusión, un robot gigante se acercaba al taller.

El robot llegó al taller y le arrancó el techo a la habitación donde se encontraban todos.

-Eggman- Dijo Silver.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos amigos- Dijo un hombre gordo que estaba en el robot

-¡Quita tu feo robot de mi vista!- Desafió Honey.

-¡Insolente mocosa!

-No me hagas enojar.

-¿Qué pasaría si lo hago?

-No te gustaría saberlo.

Honey saltó para darle un buen golpe, pero Eggman la agarró con un brazo del robot y la guardó en una cápsula.

-Servirás para mi experimento.

Dicho esto, Eggman se fue junto con unos robots de las E-Series.

-Se la lleva- Dijo el armadillo- ¡Chaotix vamos!

El cocodrilo, la abeja, el armadillo, la ardilla, el camaleón y el equidna salieron del taller a perseguir al robot.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Mientras pasaba eso, en un bosque, un gato color verde hoja se despertaba en un bosque cerca de Station Square.

-Que bien que dormí- Dijo- Pero bueno, ahora a trabajar.

Se acercó a uno de sus cultivos y sacó una zanahoria, acto seguido la guardó, y así con el resto de los cultivos, hacía eso con frutillas, lechugas, papas, etc.

Al llegar al último cultivo vio un ejército de robots que caminaban por el bosque, el gato se escondió tras un árbol y escuchó lo que decían.

-Que raro este bosque- Dijo un robot negro y grande- Tiene muchos árboles distintos: pinos, alerces, robles, palmeras.

-Tú cállate- Dijo un robot con forma de bola azul- Vamos a quemar todo esto de todas formas.

El gato escuchó eso y salió corriendo de su escondite para atacar a los robots, hizo un movimiento y una enredadera empezó a ahorcar a la bola azul.

-Nadie quemará nada de este bosque- Gritó el gato.

-¿Quién me lo impedirá?- Dijo con tono burlón el robot negro.

-Yo.

-Te creo y todo ¡Badniks a él!

El gato fue rodeado por cientos de robots pequeños, de algo estaba seguro, se armaría un gran combate.

5 avispas rodean al gato, pero un golpe de una rama las destruye, lanza un robot bomba y aplasta una baquita de san Antonio, un pirata intenta atacarlo, se sube a un escorpión y le da un golpe (El gato al pirata) saca la espada del pirata y se la clava al escorpión, agarra unos zapallos haciendo que exploten y que sus semillas vuelen dañando a muchos robots, crea una trampa con ramas y enredaderas haciendo que los robots quedaran atrapados, crea un coco gigante y los aplasta, van quedando cada vez menos, se da vuelta y ve diecisiete avispas de un lado y quince del otro, salta y dos se disparan entre ellas, se trepa a un árbol, saca una rama y la lanza como un bumerang destruyendo a todas las avispas…

El gato subió por un árbol y empezó a trepar por muchos árboles hasta que vio una base metálica rodeada de robots.

-Veamos: 15 acá, unos 25 por ese lado, 30 del otro y el resto allá, carajo son como 100- Maldijo- Terminaré gastando toda mi energía.

Con sus poderes movió unas enredaderas y agarró un badnik que estaba apagado, pero intacto, y empezó a manejarlo, con eso, unos robots entraron al bosque siguiéndolo.

-Es aquí- Dijo el badnik.

-¿Yo no veo nada?- Dijo uno de los robots.

El gato cortó las enredaderas y el badnik cayó, los robots se miraron sorprendidos, y no notaron que unas raíces les aprisionaban los pies.

-¡Cayeron en mi trampa!- Rió el gato- Ya son diez estorbos menos.

Salió corriendo hacia la base y eliminó a unos robots que estaban más alejados, después de eso, sacó un poco de tierra y cubrió el pozo con hojas, también hizo una jaula de ramas y puso unas piedras atadas con lianas.

Se acercó a la base y empezó a controlar unas raíces para que atravesaran a un robot, cuando éste fue eliminado, unos lo vieron, pero fueron derribados por unas lianas, para ser luego despedazados.

-Aquí estoy- Gritó para que otros lo persiguieran, el efecto fue útil y en 6 segundos tenía a 35 robots siguiéndolo, diez de ellos fueron aplastados por las rocas, dos cayeron en el pozo y cuatro en la trampa, pero tenía diecinueve atrás suyo, hizo una maniobra y uno de ellos fue atravesado por un cactus.

Guió al resto para que chocaran contra los robots que había apresado, 5 chocaron y se escuchó una explosión tras el gato, se dio vuelta y vio que una parte del bosque estaba prendida fuego, igual que los robots.

-Maldición, tendré que plantarlos de nuevo.

Se acercó de nuevo y contó cuantos había, eran solo 47 y todos juntos, tenía que arriesgarse.

Dio un salto largo y llegó a la base, se trepó arriba de todo y empezó a mover plantas con sus poderes hasta que se acercaron a los robots y les apresaron las piernas, pero en ese momento vio un gran robot que llevaba en la parte de atrás una gata amarilla.

Él la miró y dio un salto hasta la cápsula de vidrio y la rompió de un golpe que dio con su mano, haciendo volar pedazos de vidrios por todo el bosque.

El gato la cargó en sus hombros y la llevó hasta un lugar seguro donde la despertó sacudiéndola.

-¿Qué pasó, donde estoy?- Preguntó la gatas amarilla.

-Ahora a salvo- Le respondió el gato.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Shizen the cat- Dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-Encantada, soy Honey the cat- Dijo aceptando el saludo.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Todos los que estaban en la sala siguieron a los Chaotix hasta la zona donde estaban Shizen y Honey, Mighty, bastante enojado porque Alguien estaba muy cerca de su chica (Eso es mentira, pero él no lo sabe) acometió contra el gato, pero en un rápido movimiento le frenó el puño.

-Yo no malgastaría mis energías ahora, mejor las guardaría para no sucumbir ante Evilry.

-Evilry, no me suena ese nombre- Dijo Shadow saliendo desde un arbusto.

-Es de mi dimensión, no de la suya.

-¿Vienes de otra dimensión?, que genial ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ahora no existe, mi dimensión era llamada Mogut.

**Les gustó el primer capítulo, espero que si.**

**Mogut es una parte de la palabra magia en armenio.**

**Dejen reviews o los colgaré de una liana.**


End file.
